What Was Lost
by Priestess Mayumi
Summary: When Tai Lung's old training mate Ji Rong frees him once more...both of them are out to get revenge on Shifu for what they believe he stole from them. For Tai Lung, it was power. For Ji Rong...it was a woman.
1. He Robbed Us

**What Was Lost**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable "elements" (characters, plots, settings, etc.) from Kung Fu Panda. Some of the characters (i.e. Atsuko and Ji Rong) and instances are the product of my imagination.

Flames keep me warm and reviews keep me going.

He Robbed Us

"Tai Lung!"

Tai Lung stirred from his restless sleep in limbo. He'd been sent here after he had been defeated by the Dragon Warrior. He had vowed to escape and get his revenge on that _fat, worthless blob_. The only problem was how…

He stirred, however, when he heard the voice. The tone of urgency was somehow…familiar. He strained to look up through the hazy blackness, and his eyes could not believe what they were seeing.

"Goodness, Tai Lung, don't look at me like that! You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

_Ji Rong_. Ji Rong had been Tai Lung's old training mate…his old archrival. Tai Lung smiled as he remembered his old friend. Ji Rong had been thrown out of the Jade Palace years ago. Those memories were filled with darkness.

"My old friend, it appears that the fates have treated you well."

Ji Rong immediately scoffed. "If the fates had treated me well, do you think I would be risking myself to come here and rescue _you_.

Tai Lung smirked at his friend's bluntness. "Nice to know, that after all these years, my old training mate has retained such _strong_ affections for me."

The other snow leopard grunted. "You and I have some revenge to wreck."

"That sounds good…revenge…I have so many people to teach a lesson to these days. Who are we going to start with?"

"I'll give you a hint…he robbed us a long time ago."

Tai Lung's face instantly contorted in a violent scowl. "Shifu! That arrogant coward!"

"Not to mention a dirty thief. So, are you in? He stole our destinies…and Atsuko."

Those words, particularly that _name_, brought back a violent turmoil of emotions. "I'm in. But only to get Shifu; I'm not doing this for you. And if you get in my way, you'll wish we had never had this conversation."

"I expected no less from you..."

"So, you have any ideas about getting out of here?"

Grinning evilly, the snow leopard responded, "I've got a few."

--

She woke from her visions screaming. As a wave of guilt swam over her, she realized that her worst nightmare, the thing she had been trying to avoid for so long, was finally coming true.


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor The Visitor

Shifu was trying his best to concentrate…he could be meditating _peacefully_ right now, but no. His usually silent pre-dawn reflections were being disrupted by a loud noise. The noise he hated most in the whole world. _The_ most annoying noise known to a Kung Fu master with well-trained ears.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

That did it. "Zheng!" Shifu called impatiently. Zheng came slowly, groggily. "Yes…" yawn, "Master Shifu?"

"Someone's _doing_ it."

"Doing what?"

"Tapping chopsticks together! You know! My least favorite sound in the _whole_ world!"

Zheng's conscious kicked in immediately. Master Shifu wasn't exaggerating. Tapping chopsticks was the Kung Fu master's biggest pet peeve. If he didn't stop it soon…well, no one would have a pleasant morning.

"Find whoever's making that noise…and see that they put an end to it."

"Yes. Of course. Right away, Master Shifu."

As Zheng sleepily flew away, Shifu muttered, _Po_, under his breath. A small smile formed on his lips. The panda's antics were somewhat endearing, but not today.

Momentarily, the pounding sound ceased, and Shifu was sure that Zheng had put an end to things. However, no sooner had this thought crossed his mind than it started again. **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Zheng flew back, way more awake than the first time. "Master! There's an unauthorized personage in the training yard that refuses to leave until they speak with you.

Shifu's senses were immediately alert. "How did they get in here?"

The messenger simply shrugged, to which Shifu replied, "Tell them to get out of here or I'll make them wish they had."

Smirking, Zheng retorted, "I already told them that. They simply snickered and said that unless they see you face to face, they'll keep tapping chopsticks together until _you_ wish you had seen them."

Turning beet red, Shifu silently fumed. This person was _blackmailing_ him! And the sad thing was, it was working! "Ugh! Fine!"

Shifu, not to happily, marched down to the training yard. The stranger's audacity was incredible. Well, he would show them a thing or two about blackmail.

As he flung the yard's doors open, he spotted immediately the person in question. They were sitting peacefully on the ground in a full lotus, tapping a pair of black chopsticks together. Now that he was only yards from the noise, it sounded like the booming surf of the ocean. "You!"

At his voice, the person looked up from their activity with a pair of sparkling coal-black eyes.

"You!" Shifu barked, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"Master Shifu! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sorry for the distraction, but I feared you wouldn't see me. Then, I remembered that you hated this sound, so I sat here in the training yard, during your morning meditations, and I knew you would come! And you have!" The speaker jumped quickly, joyfully, to their feet.

Suddenly puzzled by this stranger's knowledge of his habits, the Kung Fu master queried, "Do…do I know you?"

Giggling, the stranger removed the hood from their…her face.

"Atsuko!"

"Master." Atsuko bowed to her old mentor. "Our paths were destined to cross once more."

--

"So, what _are_ these ideas of yours?"

"Do you remember the 562nd Kung Fu scroll?"

"Don't you dare make a mockery of me. I wasted a lifetime memorizing those things!"

"Well, think about the river…following my train of thought?"

Tai Lung grinned at his friend. "When did _you_ suddenly become smart?"

"I haven't just been sitting around all these years. I've planned this out to the _very_ last detail."


End file.
